Practice Makes Better
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Cody has a crush on his twin brother so he seeks him out for a little golf coaching since they're going to go on the date with those two girls. Zack is more than happy to oblige so he teaches Cody how to golf x3 Just sumthing fluffy and slashy.


Pairing: Zack x Cody

Rating: G

Summary: Cody has a crush on his twin brother; so he seeks him out for a little golf coaching since they're going to go on the date with those two girls. Zack is more than happy to oblige so he teaches Cody how to golf x3 Just sumthing fluffy and slashy.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Not mine!

Warnings: Slash & twincest! So if ur not into that oh well, to bad so sad for you. Pleaz don't tell me how sick I am, I already kno XD

_**Practice Makes Better**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody peers into his and Zack's room as he scans the room for any sign of his twin brother. He spots his double lying on his bed, reading some sport's magazine, not paying attention to anything going on around him. Cody walks up to his Zack's bed as he starts to fidget nervously. You see, Cody is in love with someone, and that someone is the boy laying in front of him.

"H-Hey Zack, can I ask you something?" Cody asks as he feels his mouth go dry, his heart thumping so loud and fast in his chest that he is certain Zack will hear it. Zack puts down his magazine and looks up at Cody.

"What's up?" He asks as he motions for Cody to sit down. Cody sits on the bed as Zack gazes at him and he replies, "Well I was wondering if you could...um teach me some golf moves since you know we have our double date next weekend." Zack looks at Cody for a little bit longer then lets his blue eyes drift off to some other part of the room.

"Sure, since you'll probably need all the help you can get." Zack says as he chuckles and grins. Cody pouts slightly, but knows Zack is right, for once. Cody sighs then asks, "Whatever, so you'll help me?" Zack nods and replies, "I told you I would didn't I?" Cody nods then there is an awkward silence between the two and finally Cody can't bear it anymore so he stands up then says, "Should we start right now?" Zack shrugs and says, "Sure, I'm pretty bored anyway." So the two go out of their room and tell their mom they're going to practice golfing.

"Okay don't stay out to late you two! I'm cooking tonight!" She shouts as they leave their suite. The two groan and shudder, then laugh as they walk to the elevator. Zack and Cody rent their putts and balls then step up to the first hole. Luckily there is hardly anybody at the mini-golf place today. Cody gulps feeling a blush coming on as he stands off to the side watching Zack putt first. Zack does it just right so it lands into the hole.

"OH YEA! Who's the man, who's the man!" He cries happily as he does a little dance. Cody giggles then is suddenly pulled forward by his wrist. He gives a little surprised yelp as Zack stands him beside the ball.

"Okay, here's how you do it." Zack says as he wraps his arms around Cody and places his hands on the putt so they're just right. Cody's cheeks burn scarlet, his heart thudding so noisily he can hear it in his own ears, and his skin tingling from the wonderful skin contact he's making with his brother. Cody feels like he suddenly got hypersensitive because he can feel every little thing. Zack's hot breath on the back of his neck, his warm skin lightly touching his, and how close their bodies are. Cody has an insane urge to grind against his brother, but knows better.

"So you bring it up like this," Zack says as he raises Cody's arms into the right position, "then you bring them down." Zack brings Cody's arms down swiftly so the putt hits the ball and the two watch as it moves towards the hole and falls in.

"Wow! That's perfect!" Cody says in amazement. Zack steps back and Cody feels a rush of coldness and slight sadness run over him. Zack grins and replies, "Okay, now try on your own." Cody nods and goes back into position then raises his arms and hits the ball. It goes straight into the hole and Cody lets out a happy squeal as he turns and hugs his brother tightly.

"Thank you so much Zack!" Cody exclaims cheerfully. He suddenly realizes how close they are again, thanks to the hug, as Cody looks up at his twin. A light blush dusts his cheeks as Cody gazes up at his mirror image. Somehow Zack's eyes seem even more beautiful than usual...and his skin is so soft...and those lips how good do they feel? Cody finds himself leaning closer into Zack as their faces inch nearer. Cody's heart is beating a million miles an hour as he stares at his twin. 'Its now or never.' Cody thinks and closes his eyes as he breaches the gap between them.

Lips meet and Cody is not surprised to find that Zack's lips are indeed soft. Cody keeps the kiss chaste as he tightens his arms around Zack, feeling so scared to ever open his eyes again. Finally air becomes an issue so he breaks off and lets go of Zack like he's been burned. Cody turns away, finally opening his eyes to find tears start welling up inside them.

"I-I...Zack I'm so sorry..." Cody stammers as the tears slip down his cheeks. Zack surely hates him now...Cody wants to do nothing but run away as far as possible, he never wants to see that disgusted look on Zack's face. Suddenly warm arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a hug.

"Oh Cody..." Zack says softly as he rests his chin on his brother's shoulder. Cody continues to cry and Zack just holds him until Cody musters enough courage to face his twin. He turns around as Zack keeps his arms around Cody, so they are now facing each other. Cody searches his brother's face for any sign of disgust, but doesn't find any. Zack reaches out and gently wipes away a few remaining tears, keeping his hand on Cody's cheek.

"Z-Zack do you hate me?" Cody asks as he sniffles. Zack looks a little startled at that, but it quickly fades away to be replaced with a loving gaze as he replies, "Of course not silly." Cody is confused as he stares at his brother and asks, "But aren't you straight? And I mean I'm your brother, your TWIN BROTHER, I just kissed you. Don't you think its wrong or something?" Zack raised an eyebrow as he came back with, "Do you?" Cody blushed as he replies, "Well...I mean I know its wrong, but I don't really care about it anymore."

"Well then neither do I." Zack says firmly. Cody sighs and asks, "But you, you're straight, I mean you always date girls and you're in love with Maddie. How can you be okay with this?" Its Zack's turn to sigh as he shakes his head slightly then replies, "What if I told you, I never once cared about anyone as much as I care about you." Cody blushes, feeling shell-shocked as Zack stares at him determinedly with those blue eyes.

"So then you...you love me too? And not just in the 'brotherly love' way?" Cody asks, still not quite sure Zack is telling the truth. Zack sighs again and replies with a firmer tone, "Yes Cody, I really do. I love you so much, and I know it sounds...impossible but all those girls and Maddie they were just fronts because I was so afraid to get close to you and mess up. I was so sure you'd be disgusted with me." Cody raises an eyebrow and says, "I thought you'd be disgusted with me." Zack smiles and replies, "Well I guess both of us don't really care about how wrong it is." Cody nods and slowly comes to understand that Zack is telling the truth in how he feels.

"But you know, you should really work on your kissing. I've kissed brooms with more passion than you!" Zack's says as he laughs. Cody pouts slightly, but it breaks into a grin and he replies, "Well here's something else you can help me practice." Zack grins when he sees that glint in Cody's eyes and he immediately pushes their lips together. Cody goes weak at the knees when he feels Zack's tongue tracing his lower lip and he eagerly lets the appendage inside. Zack's warm tongue memorizes everything in Cody's mouth, as he now strokes Cody's tongue. Cody wants to melt and he's glad that Zack is holding him, since he would probably fall to his knees without the support. Air is required and the kiss ends as both boys pant slightly, their cheeks red.

"So, how was that?" Cody asks. Zack smiles as he replies, "Good, but its like they say 'practice makes better'!" Cody smiles and laughs as they lean in for another kiss.

Fin

Lulz 'practice makes better' is a quote my chorus teacher used to say! It makes more sense than 'practice makes perfect' because one can never truly be perfect x3 anyway I hoped you ppl who are like me and enjoy twincest liked this XD


End file.
